thehangoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Wenneck
Philip "Phil" Wenneck is the best friend of Doug Billings, Stuart Price and Alan Garner, and the protagonist of The Hangover, the deuteragonist of The Hangover Part II and part of the hero who became the hangover of The Hangover Part III. Because of her birth, she still has something with her, Stephanie Wenneck have two children; Eli and her daughter, she loves it, although it does not seem that she has great appreciation for children. He's on the tracks by Bradley Cooper in all three movies. Personality/Life Phil has a wife, Stephanie and two kids, Eli and an unnamed daughter. Occasionally, Phil is selfish and seemingly hates his life. Phil loves bachelor parties and was angry when Stu didn't want one. Instead, they had a bachelor brunch, upsetting Phil. Selfish and jerky at times, he is charismatic and cares about his friends. Phil is sometimes a jerk to Stu, especially about Stu saying he is a real doctor. Stu said that Phil drives great drunk. Phil always wakes up on the ground after their drunken escapades. Phil usually wears shades during their quests. Phil is always the joker and laughs at the worst things that happen to his friend when they wake up. Phil is also a school teacher and even insults his students; he may have even faked a field trip to get money for the trip to Vegas. Phil was the only one person who extremely hated Melissa, because she was mean and controlling (she would boss Stu around on a regular basis.) He thought Stu proposing to her was a mistake. In the end, Phil was proud of Stu when he finally stood up to Melissa and dumped her. Appearances ''The Hangover Part II'' In flashback, in year of 1985, he is 11 years old with, Stu, Alan, and Doug. Relationships Doug Billings Doug is Phil's best friend, whom he has known since childhood. Although Doug is sometimes annoyed by Phil's rebellious behaviour (such as standing on and climbing into the car of Alan's father, and drunk driving), they hang out regularly along with Stu. Stuart Price Phil and Stu have known each other since childhood and are very close friends. Phil has a tendency to embarass Stu whenever he tries to pass himself off as a doctor (when he is just a dentist) and steals from him, but does genuinely care about Stu. He is proud of him for breaking up with Melissa and is also happy that he has found real happiness with Lauren. Alan Garner Phil had met Alan several times before the bachelor party for Doug in Las Vegas, though he initially does not remember Alan until he reminds Phil of their previous meetings, and Phil immediately changes his tone and is friendlier to Alan. Phil takes a liking to Alan from then on and is amused by his antics, although he is sometimes irritated and frustrated by Alan's stupidity. They become better friends over the course of the sequels, and is ultimately a groomsmen in Alan's wedding. He is easily the most tolerant of Alan, and is Alan's favorite. Injuries sustained The Hangover: * Slight concussion from unexplained event * Bruised ribs from same event * Kicked in side by Alan (when he tripped over Phil) * Tasered in the groin * Hit in the back several times with a crowbar * Hit in the face with a crowbar * Clawed on the neck by the Tiger The Hangover Part II: *Hit with a stick by a Monk *Shot in the left shoulder. *Vomiting while drunk The Hangover Part III *Punched, then headbutted by Chow Memorable Quotes The Hangover "Paging Dr. Faggot... Dr. Faggot!" "...I fuckin' hate my life, I may never go back. I might just stay in Vegas." "Lets get out of here before one of these nerds asks me another question" "Enough of Melissa already. She's the worst." "No shit, that was Mike Tyson." "Damn Stu, give him a minute! He just got knocked out by Mike Tyson!" "We are back. We are fucking back!!" "He's not kidding, there's a tiger in there!" "We fucked Up." The Hangover: Part 2 "It happened again" "This time we really fucked up" "You take Vegas out of that equation and you would've married a cunt." "Alan, What the fuck?!" "Alan, would you please stop crying?!" "Drink up everyone oh wait there's no alcohol that's right We're at a fucking IHOP! Trivia In the original script for The Hangover, Phil's name was originally going to be Vick. Phil is known to be the attractive one in the group for his hair and blue eyes. He is often rebellious, But has a deep heart and cares for his friends. Category:Characters Category:The Hangover Category:The Hangover Part II Category:The Hangover Part III